


Honeymoon

by knitekat



Series: Ultimatum series [3]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Honeymoon, M/M, Wet Stephen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen and Lester enjoy their honeymoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

James sipped his drink at the bar as he watched Stephen seeming bounce out of the pool. The water that cascaded down his lover's skin made James very glad of the t-shirt folded over his lap.

A smile tugged at his lips as James became aware of the chatter behind him.

“Oh, look at him, 'Chelle. I won't mind having him pressed up against me.”

“Wouldn't do you any good, he's got a ring on his finger.”

“As if that means anything.”

“Plus I heard he's on his honeymoon.”

“'Chelle, he's coming this way. Do I look OK?”

James grinned as he heard the two gasp as Stephen grabbed hold of him and snogged him senseless. Taking Stephen's hand as his lover pulled him upright, James nodded to the two blushing 20somethings who had been ogling Stephen. “Ladies, if you'll excuse us.”

Stephen shot him a querying glance. “James?” He grinned as he heard what the two women James had spoken to had to say next.

“Bloody hell, 'Chelle. Why is it always the gorgeous ones who are gay?”

“Don't know. But his boyfriend's bloody lucky.”

*****

Once in their room, James pressed Stephen against the wall as he dropped gracefully to his knees. “I thought I'd show you how much I appreciate you.”

James saw Stephen swallow as he shifted and spread his legs to accommodate his bulging erection. Grinning, James leaned forward to nuzzle and blow warm air over his lover's crotch. He held on to Stephen's hips as his lover thrust against his face and uttered a low and dirty moan.

Without wasting any more time, James pulled Stephen's cock free and licked his lips as he stroked the firm flesh. James glanced up into Stephen's darkened eyes and partly open mouth as he stroked him, before he wrapped his lips around his lover's hard flesh.

Sliding up and down several times, James paused to tease the slit with his tongue. He could feel Stephen's fingers flex in his hair as his lover tried not to take more from him. Smirking around his mouthful, James deep-throated Stephen and swallowed, listening to Stephen's answering moan.

Grinning widely at the sounds he was pulling out of Stephen, James reached for his own straining cock. He felt Stephen tug on his hair and looked up.

Stephen gasped, “No, love. Don't touch yourself. I want you inside me.”

James groaned as he redoubled his efforts to pleasure Stephen. His own cock was throbbing in need ... but he was now determined to wait until he was inside his lover's delectable arse.

Soon the soft sounds of Stephen falling to pieces filled the room as James used all of his knowledge and skill to drive Stephen to completion. Sucking, nibbling, swallowing and grazing him gently with his teeth. James dragged his tongue down the throbbing vein on the underside before he deep-throated Stephen again and swallowed until his lover convulsed and his fingers tightened almost painfully in James' hair as Stephen emptied himself down his throat with a shout of “Oh God!”

“Yes?” James smirked and licked his lips.

Stephen didn't bother answering, he just slithered out of his shorts and swayed his hips as he clambered onto their bed. His arse stuck up in the air, Stephen gave James a come-hither look over his shoulder.

James needed no second invitation and quickly discarded his own shorts. Kneeling behind Stephen, James ran his hands over his lover's smooth, tanned arse. “Ready, love?”

Stephen shoved his hips back as he said, “Please.”

Even though his own cock ached in need, James still took his time to prepare his lover.

“James! Less prep, more sex.”

“I think I can cope with that.” James groaned deeply as he pushed inside in one easy glide. The sight of his cock splitting Stephen's perfect arse wide open never failed to excite him, and it didn't take long until James was pounding into Stephen as his lover squeezed around him.

Gasps filled the room and then loud cries as they came together. Then James turned them onto their sides as they cuddled, still intimately joined.

When Stephen finally wiggled free, he turned over to kiss James. “Enjoying our honeymoon?”

“I've no complaints,” James said as they exchanged lazy kisses. A moment later, he added, “Actually, I do have one.” When Stephen raised a querying eyebrow, James explained. “We're sticky.”

“Hmm. How about we share a shower later.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“And another shag?”

“Am I likely to argue against that?”

“Good.” Stephen dropped a kiss on James' forehead. “Thank you for marrying me. And for paying for this honeymoon. I don't deserve you.”

James pulled Stephen against him. “It was my privilege and you deserve everything, Stephen. I love you.”

Stephen smiled as he replied, “I love you too.”


End file.
